Desairix Club: Short Stories Vol One: Lorelei
by Crystalline-Enchantix
Summary: I wrote a one-shot about the Desairix in their childhood years in attempt to help you get to know them better. There's Lorelei's picture as the cover image and I will be doing this for each girl. Here you get a little glimpse into Lorelei, Kyle, and Zahur and a few stories about the younger years. You might even be surprised. Also read the main story, Desairix Club: Meet the Group.


**Okay so I hope you like it. And this is what Lorelei is thinking as it is happening. Number One in my Desairix Club: Short Stories series. Enjoy! And review! I need writing help.**

* * *

Now that I think about it, it was weird growing up without a father. I lived on Earth for seven years with the Winx Club and their kids. My mom says that we were born on Lynphea. Huh, we sure did have some fun times, though, with or without a father.

I remember our little house in the woods on the side of the highway. I smiled remembering the time when we were six and Ryan snuck into me and Seanna's room and stole a kiss from Seanna. Seanna woke up screaming when Ryan kissed her. Everyone rushed into our room. I remember the bright red blush on his cheeks. And the red, blood-shot eyes of Seanna. Oh, and the red glowing of Nathan's hands aimed at Ryan's head. And also the bright red of Kyle's face which, now that I think about it, was probably because he stopped breathing. And Soprano's red pajamas. Very red. I don't think anyone else noticed, but when all the hubbub died down and everyone was leaving our room I heard Ryan whisper to Nathan, "I told you that I'd get back at you." I don't know what that was about.

And there was that time Sophie and I... wait, no. That was a TV show. But there was that other time we were all carving pumpkins and Tiana's pumpkin "accidentally" got stuck on Taylor's head. Poor Taylor. Actually, poor Taren because he's constantly getting stuck between his two siblings and being forced to choose sides. Taylor and Tiana are nothing like Aunt Tecna. I always thought that they probably got that from their dad, but now that I met Uncle Timmy I don't know where those two came from. They are both, like, the epitome of arrogance and the embodiment of obnoxious. Like, seriously, how?

And there was also the time Ryan and Soprano snuck into our school's office and covered the chairs gray gum - don't even ask - and snuck out before school ended. Gray really clashes with blue pants and trousers. The principle went to every class to see who it was. He interrogated everyone. Soon it just turned out to be a show down between him and Soprano and Ryan. He would spit out a question and Soprano would answer without missing a beat. And he would ask Ryan questions and he would stay with a placid face and short, precise answers. Sophie cracked, though, so we all got detentions for lying. It was funny. Kind of.

"Lorelei!" What was that?! Oh, it's Zahur, my annoying four-year old brother.

"Yes, Zahur!" He has so gotten on my nerves lately. He got this new game, the latest in Nadir entertainment technology, and he is absolutely obsessed and gets mad way easily now.

"Seanna ate my purple crayon!"

Uggh. That's actually a pretty logical assumption, but I'm not ratting out my friend. "Are you sure it wasn't Edeline?"

I see a little navy blue head and a pair of navy blue pop out from the side of my doorway. "No. I checked her poop and it's its normal green color."

"Eww, Zahur! TMI!"

"What's TMI mean?" His eyes look big and innocent. Ha! Zahur? Innocent? Never.

"Too much information."

"Oh... Wait, why am I here?"

"You were going to thank me for helping you find your crayon." I might as well get something out of this.

"Oh... okay. Well... bye, Lory."

"Bye, Zahur." Better close that door. As I was saying-

"LORELEI!" Ha! I guess he noticed the eaten crayon in his hand. Well, he's not getting in now. I locked the door.

_**BOOM!** **BOOM!**_

"Ha! Sucker!" Ai! I fell on the floor laughing.

What is that? "Oh my goshness, Zahur! Are you seriously using your laser powers on my door!"

Now he's standing in my room! Ai! Well if he's going to punch me, I am going to punch back.

"Lorelei!" Uh-oh. It's mom.

"Hey, Mami." She looks mad. Oh no. She's doing that thing where she holds the bridge of her nose and breathes in deep.

"Lorelei, I just don't get it. Why must you and brother constantly fight?"

"It's not my fault." That little brat! Saying it's not his fault!

"It so is!" I can't believe him!

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not !"

"_¡__Si lo es!_" **(Is too!)**

"_¡__No lo es!_" **(Is not!)**

"_¡Basta!_" **(Enough!) **Wow. It's not like mom to explode like that. "Why can't you two be as calm as your brother? Zahur go back to your room."

"_Si, Mami._" **(Yes, Mom.)**

Uggh. Okay as I was saying... wait, what was I saying? Oh! The house! Anyhoo, we always found a way to have fun. It was really easy for us to be busy. Everywhere we went it was always a party. I remember one time we were all stuck inside, because it was raining. Our parents wouldn't let us outside, because they didn't want us to catch pneumonia. But I went outside anyway. I absolutely love rain. It's a mystery, really. How can rain so easily alleviate all my burdens? It's as if when the rain falls onto my skin and forms into those little bubbles it gathers up my worries and when the sun comes and dries me off my fears evaporate with the rain. That was before we knew what my powers were. So they were pretty surprised that I was fit as a fiddle after sitting in the rain for an hour. Thanks to Sophie for agreeing to be a distraction so they didn't even notice until I came inside an hour later soaked through and through without a sniffle or a cough. It stayed a mystery till I turned ten.

_Knock. Knock._

It's Kyle. "Hey, Lory... I have to read this paper for my survival skills class, and I got stuck on a word. Can you help me?"

"Of course." I can feel the bed shift as he sits next to me. I'm laying down with my arms hanging off the side the bed and my hair splayed out around me. "Hand me your paper." Wow. I didn't know any of this. "Tell me what word your stuck on." He's reaching across me and his finger lands at the word. "It says materials. '...a shelter constructed of natural materials...'."

"_Gracias, Lory._" **(Thanks, Lory.)**

"_De nada._" **(Your Welcome.)**

"Why do you look all fancied up?"

Just _thinking_ about it makes me grin like a school girl. "I'm going out with Nathan." I giggle. I can't help it.

"Again, thanks, Lory. Have fun on your date."

I can't stop grinning. He's coming to pick me up soon. Hmm... let me think. I can't remember any other stories. Oh wait! There was-

**_HONK!_**

That's Nathan! We'll talk some other time. Better grab my purse! Bye!

* * *

**Wow. 1'168 words. Okay, so this is my second one-shot. I'm starting a one-shot series called Desairix Club: Short Stories and it's a whole bunch of stories told in the point of view of one of my Desairix girls. Also, updating will take an even _longer _time to update, because I sprained the growth plate in my left wrist. I will have to type with one hand, so writing will be a bit delayed. And Guardians of the Hidden Realm is on HIATUS. I bet you're wondering why it said they grew up without fathers. *devious smirk* It's a story that's going to come out after Desairix Club: Meet the Group is completed, but it is being written now. Just wait for the story. Look for the name Misunderstandings.**

**This is Crystalline-Enchantix signing out.**


End file.
